Character Creation
Roll 20, and Ability Scores First, go to Roll20.net and make an account. Contact the GM about a good time to roll your stats, and I’ll bring you into a room on Roll20 where you can roll in front of me for stats. Why do I insist on this? This game is LOW POWER, and the slightest point can skew the power balance, so I want to be sure you actually rolled it. Do you want to jump into character creation, and send me a completed character instead? That’s fine, Below I’ve some sample stat blocks that I rolled up. You may select one, and build your character with that. A:: STR: 14 DEX: 9 CON: 12 INT: 12 WIS: 9 CHA: 13 B:: STR: 9 DEX: 14 CON: 15 INT: 10 WIS: 11 CHA: 12 C:: STR: 13 DEX: 13 CON: 10 INT: 12 WIS: 10 CHA: 9 D:: STR: 13 DEX: 11 CON: 7 INT: 15 WIS: 9 CHA: 12 E:: STR: 9 DEX: 12 CON: 12 INT: 11 WIS: 14 CHA: 10 Please note, when you roll for me, you’ll get to roll 5 sets as well, and pick the one you like the most. If you choose one of these sets, let me know which one you’ve selected. Race bonuses are applied after set selection, so you can fill in holes or bump a stat based on that. Sheet Creation and Storage Once you have your stats, you’re going to fill them in on your sheet, which I recommend hosting at DNDSheets.net . There you’ll be able to store your character sheet for pathfinder online, so I can reference it at any time, and so can you. It can also be edited on their site, and autofills some of the busywork. Selecting Races and Classes From here, review your stats and decide your race, class, and character background, all of which can be found on the D20PFSRD. Some classes have flavor changes for this setting, and depending on time constraints, I may make a few custom classes as well. If you’re new to Pathfinder, you can always ask for assistance from the GM, and we can sit down together over Roll20 or Skype and construct your character. Selecting a Deity and Region Once you have the mechanics filled out, or earlier if you’re playing a Cleric or Paladin, you’ll need to select a God . Note that in this setting, Agnostic doesn’t mean you are unsure of the existence of gods, it just means you’re not devoted to any particular god. This is an acceptable choice for anyone except Clerics and Paladins, as they must have a God. Atheism is technically an option, but you’ll have to explain to me why your character believes the gods do not exist in a world with clerics who have powers derived from prayer. After that, you’ll need to select a country or region that you’re from, on the Map. You’ll note I’ve marked out the party’s starting location. The further from home you are, the better your explanation had better be in your backstory. Getting Approved When you feel your character is ready, please send an email to the GM (as found on the GM Contact page) with the following: In the subject line, please put “Name’s Character for WLB” In the email, start with a link to your character sheet, a list of any items that need my approval (which will be any items that are from 3rd party publishers), any items that are custom found on this wiki (like if you took an alternate class or are following a specific cult of a God), and a loose background story. While I try to get all my information onto the wiki as fast as possible, sometimes I might miss something, and not have it up yet, so be aware I might contact you to discuss your background, to tweak it to fit the setting a little better. Finish up with your username on Roll20, so I can invite you as a player to the campaign once your character is approved! Once that’s done, talk to the other players about background connections, and who you are, and most importantly, GET HYPE!